El frío enjaulado
by William Egret
Summary: Gray termina siendo capturado, torturado y con serios problemas, por esos sus amigos harán todo lo posible por salvarle.
1. El desafío

**Capítulo 1**

-Ey hielito, ¡¿qué te apuestas a que en menos de dos días reúno más recompensas haciendo misiones que tú?!

-¿Es eso una especie de reto, imbécil? Sea lo que sea, todos sabemos que el ganador sería yo.

Natsu y Gray discutían cada vez más acaloradamente y estaban en constante rivalidad.

-Entonces decidido, ¿de acuerdo?- rió Natsu.

-Como quieras, pero tendremos que hacerlo más interesante…-respondió Gray.

-La recompensa la decidirá el ganador.-dijo Natsu decidido.

-¿Sea lo que sea?- Gray empezó a poner un gesto malicioso.

-Sea lo que sea… Pero hay que poner ciertas condiciones, ya lo he pensado todo: tendremos que realizar las misiones a solas.- a lo que miró a su lado.- Lo siento Happy, no podrás acompañarme.

-Aye…- dijo el gato sintiéndose excluido.

-¿Eso es todo? No tengo problemas en ir a misiones solo, idiota, eso no será ninguna dificultad para mí.- lo retó Gray más aún.

Mientras ambos magos seguían pensando en cómo dificultar su reto, el resto del gremio seguía con sus quehaceres diarios. En una mesa estaban Lucy, Levy y Cana conversando animadamente sobre sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué anoche conociste a un chico?!- dijeron Lucy y Levy a la vez.

-Bah, no es para tanto. Ya he estado con muchos hombre, después de todo… soy todo una mujer.- terminó orgullosa Cana.- Vosotras deberíais pareceros un poco más a mí, parece que os habéis escapado de un convento de monjas.

-¡No digas eso! Sólo que ni Levy ni yo somos tan decididas como tú… Nosotras… quiero decir, tiene que ser todo…-Lucy no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, por lo que Levy continuó.

-Tiene que ser como un libro romántico. Una verdadera historia de amor.

-Ay pero qué dulces sois…- dijo Cana.- Tendré que advertir a Natsu y a Gajeel sobre esto.

A lo lejos de las chicas, en otra mesa, el dragon slayer de hierro empezó a toser, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza e incomodiad.

-Gajeel-kun, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo su compañera, Juvia, que estaba en la misma mesa con él.

-¡Nada que te importe, idiota!- respondió Gajeel todavía rojo. –Es más, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Parece que estás interesada en lo que Lucy y las demás están hablando…

-¿Juvia? ¡De eso nada, Juvia no se mete en los asuntos ajenos!- contestó ella indignada.

-Como digas, pero puedes estar tranquila. No están hablando de conquistar al stripper.- terminó el mago con calma.

-Menos mal, Juvia no podría soportar tener más rivales en… ¡Oye! ¡No estaba preocupada por eso!

-Gehe, te has delatado tú sola.- se burló su amigo.- Pero es cierto que deberías estar más con el resto de las chicas, eres preocupante.

-A Juvia no le importa estar con el resto, pero me gusta estar con Gajeel-kun. Siento como si tuviese un hermano. Además, Gajeel es el que debería estar con el resto de la gente.- le respondió la maga de agua.

-Lo que sea…-se avergonzó él.

Gajeel y Juvia pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en realidad era como había dicho la maga de agua; eran casi hermanos, y se querían y cuidaban.

Por otra parte, Natsu seguía discutiendo con Gray acerca de su reto.

-Para hacerlo más difícil y pensándolo mejor… ¡Juvia debe acompañarte a todas las misiones! ¡Tu reto será cargar con ella en todos lados!- Natsu dijo esto divertido.

-¿Dónde le ves la gracia? ¿Ella te ha hecho algo para que hables así de ella?- Gray empezó a enfadarse.- Aunque nunca hables con ella, es tan compañera mía como tuya, así que déjalo ya.

-No quería ofenderte, ni a ella tampoco… Debería ir a disculparme con ella.- dijo Natsu algo arrepentido, a lo que Gray agarró su brazo.

-No le digas nada, déjalo correr, sólo harás que se sienta mal. Y volviendo al tema de la apuesta…-volvió a decir malicioso.- ¡El reto comienza ya!

Y los rivales salieron corriendo mientras se empujaban desesperadamente hacia el tablón de misiones, cogiendo tantos carteles como pudieron.

Mirajane siempre recomendaba no coger más de una misión por viaje, por los asuntos del papeleo y demás temas formales, pero de vez en cuando hacía la vista gorda.

Ante el escándalo que habían montado Natsu y Gray, algunos miembros de Fairy Tail se acercaron a preguntarle a Mira.

-Parece que están en una competición, les llevará dos días.- dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

-¿Juvia no verá a Gray-sama en dos días? ¿Ni siquiera se ha despedido de Juvia?- dijo ella medio llorando.

-No te preocupes por ellos, seguro que se cansan y vuelven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- dijo Lucy, aunque ni ella misma creía lo que decía.

-Tal vez deberíais ir a una misión vosotras, chicas, puede ser divertido.- sugirió Mira.

-Juvia no…

-Eso suena tan maravilloso como una mañana de picnic. ¡Decidido, iremos a una misión de chicas!- Erza apareció de la nada junto con Wendy y Carla.

-Pero Erza-san, ¿no está nada cansada? Acabamos de regresar de una misión…- dijo Wendy.

-¡Tonterías! Haremos la misión rápidamente y luego disfrutaremos de una agradable charla femenina.- seguía diciendo Erza con entusiasmo.

Así que Titania cogió a Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Wendy y las arrastró, literalmente, hacia fuera del gremio para emprender su viaje hacia la misión.

-¡Pero Erza-san, ni siquiera hemos escogido la misión!- advirtió Wendy, a lo que Erza entró y salió del gremio a la velocidad de la luz con el primer cartel que se le puso ante la vista.

Habían avanzado algo de trecho y se alejaban del gremio, y una sombra se vio a lo lejos, en la puerta del gremio.

-¡Hey, mujer de la lluvia! ¿No nos íbamos a una misión?- era Gajeel.

-¡Lo siento por ti, pero no va a poder ser!- le respondió Erza en lugar de Juvia.

-¡Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo siente!- sólo pudo decir ella a lo lejos.

Y así, las chicas se dirigieron hacia una aldea no muy lejana de Magnolia para cumplir su misión: pasar un día entero cuidando los animales de una granja en el campo porque al dueño le había surgido un compromiso.

-Por lo menos no tendremos que luchar contra nadie…- dijo Lucy siendo sarcástica.


	2. Desaparecido

-Qué lástima… hoy parece que el gremio volverá a ser tan caótico como siempre…- se oía decir en Fairy Tail.

-Quieres decir… ¿Ya han pasado dos días?

-Sí, Natsu y Gray deberían regresar hoy.

Para algunos magos del gremio el tiempo pasó volando, desearían estar con esa paz por más tiempo, en cambio también había gente que contaba los minutos para que volviesen.

-Estoy impaciente por que regrese Gray-sama, Juvia lo ha echado mucho de menos.- decía la maga medio llorando.

-Yo también quiero que regresen ya, el gremio no es lo mismo sin ellos…- respondió Lucy.

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió de una patada y por ella entró Natsu con una apariencia espantosa.

-¿Soy el primero? ¡Eso quiere decir que Gray ha perdido y no se atreve a venir!- saludó él, victorioso.

Todos sus amigos se acercaron para recibirlo con alegría. Juvia también se alegró porque pensaba que si Natsu ya había llegado, Gray no podría tardar mucho tiempo más.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Gray no regresaba, anocheció y seguía en paradero desconocido.

-Juvia se va a buscar a Gray-sama, puede que esté por la ciudad.- anunció Juvia con preocupación.

-Yo también estoy algo preocupado por el cabeza hielo… deberíamos salir todos a buscarle, así cubriremos más zona.-dijo Natsu.

Así que los que los pocos que seguían en el gremio esperando a Gray se dividieron por toda Magnolia en su búsqueda. Buscaron por cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad, en su casa, en los bares, en todo lugar inimaginable.

Cuando se volvieron a reunir, sin éxito en su búsqueda se empezaron a preocupar seriamente, y Erza tomó la palabra.

-Estoy segura de que Gray está bien, sabe cuidarse. De todas formas mañana expandiremos nuestra búsqueda e investigaremos las misiones que tomó. Puede que alguna le esté tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba.

Aunque la pelirroja dijo esto, nadie pudo pasar la noche con tranquilidad, algunos no pudieron conciliar el sueño e incrementaron sus preocupaciones, pero al fin llegó el día siguiente.

-Estas son las misiones que tomó Gray- decía el maestro, preocupado por su "hijo".- Erza, organizarás un grupo de búsqueda con los mejores miembros. No podemos arriesgarnos, debemos averiguar dónde está Gray y si está sano y salvo.

Realmente Gray tomó demasiadas misiones, por lo que dentro del grupo tendrían que subdividirse en más grupos para poder cubrir todas las misiones a las que fue.

Los hermanos Strauss formaron el primer grupo, la Tribu del Rayo también se unió a la búsqueda, Alzack y Bisca lo mismo, Erza, Gajeel y Wendy también y el último grupo lo formaron Natsu, Lucy y Juvia.

-¡Muy bien chicos, ni se os ocurra volver sin Gray, dad lo mejor de vosotros y encontradle!- les alentó el maestro levantando su puño.

-¡Sí!- se oyó como respuesta.

En verdad había algunos grupos extraños, pero todos eran miembros de Fairy Tail al fin y al cabo, así que podían trabajar juntos bajo las circunstancias que fueran.

El grupo de Natsu avanzaba a mucha velocidad en comparación al resto.

-¡Natsu, Juvia, esperadme! No es necesario correr así, el tren saldrá a la misma hora.- decía Lucy algo atrasada, sin poder correr más rápido.

-¡Venga Lucy, corre más, aunque tengas el cuerpo lleno de grasa!- le contestó Natsu.- Deberías hacer el entrenamiento súper secreto de Happy para mantenerte en forma.

-¡Cállate ya, idiota!- le gritó la rubia.

Juvia no se molestaba en hablar, estaba demasiado preocupada para eso. Hasta que no viese a Gray con sus propios ojos no estaría tranquila. Lo que más le importaba era su seguridad, pero ¿y si había abandonado el gremio de repente? ¿Y si se había enamorado de una chica y se había fugado con ella? Juvia no podía evitar dejar de pensar en esas cosas, aunque se sintiera mal por preocuparse de eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esta formación de equipo es nueva…- pensó Lucy en voz alta.

-No digas tonterías, en la Torre del Paraíso estábamos los mismos…- pero Natsu no terminó.

-También estaban Erza-san y Gray-sama.- sólo dijo Juvia mientras seguía corriendo.

Una vez en el tren, Natsu se puso tan enfermo como de costumbre, aunque no perdió la conciencia.

-Yo me siento algo culpable… por todo lo que ha pasado.- dijo el mago a duras penas entre arcadas, y ahora dirigiéndose a Juvia.- Yo bromeé con él acerca de que te fueras con él…

-¿A qué te refieres, Natsu? ¿Bromeaste sobre qué?- empezó a preguntar Lucy algo molesta.

-Gray no quería que te lo dijese, Juvia, pero como siempre estás molestándole pensé que si fueras con él a las misiones sería un factor más de dificultad…- le dijo algo arrepentido Natsu.

-Si eso hubiese podido evitar que esto le sucediese a Gray-sama no me habría molestado… Es verdad que Juvia iría a todas las misiones con Gray-sama, pero nunca pensé que fuese una molestia…- empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos a la maga de agua.

Lucy la cogió cálidamente de las manos para animarla.

-Estoy segura de que Gray te valora lo suficiente como para no considerarte una molestia, y por lo que pueda decir el idiota de Natsu no tienes que preocuparte.- ahora Lucy dirigió su mirada enfadada a él.- Claro que destrozar media ciudad no es ninguna molestia, ¿verdad?

Natsu seguía con arcadas e intentaba rebatirle a Lucy lo que le estaba diciendo mientras Juvia apoyó la mejilla contra su mano y se perdió mirando al cristal.

"Gray-sama, espero que estés donde estés te encuentres fuera de peligro"


	3. Voluntad

Gray Fullbuster tenía el cuerpo entumecido y con varias marcas de agresión, pero en ese momento no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-Hola guapo, veo que por fin estás despierto.-sonó una voz melodiosa mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaba Gray.

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?- empezó a preguntar Gray cuando tomó constancia de la realidad.

La dueña de la voz se acercó a Gray, que estaba tendido en el suelo con las manos ligadas a una cadena enganchada al techo, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Espero que nos lo podamos pasar bien, por muy frío que parezcas, no te resistirás a mí.- respondió la desconocida, y se dio la vuelta para decirle a un guarda: Súbelo.

Entonces, la cadena que sujetaba a Gray se elevó, obligando al prisionero ponerse en pie con los brazos en alto, todavía atados.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?- gruñó el miembro de Fairy Tail.

La chica seguía peligrosamente cerca de él, entonces empezó a hablar:

-Como me gustan las historias, te contaré una. Había una vez un apuesto chico que vino a meter sus narices en los asuntos de La Cúpula por petición del alcalde de la ciudad. Nuestro protagonista era muy arrogante, así que intentó derrotar a los miembros de La Cúpula para que dejasen a un lado sus negocios ilegales e indignos, pero obviamente no lo consiguió, y quedó atrapado en las manos de una hermosa doncella, de la que finalmente se enamora.

-Deja de hablar basura, sois unos cobardes. Desátame y esta vez os venceré a todos a la vez si es necesario.- le gritó Gray.

-Eres muy divertido, aunque todavía no sé tu nombre… Pero eso es lo de menos en esta situación.-seguía canturreando ella.- Yo soy Mika, y más te vale no olvidarme.

Y sin previo aviso, la distancia entre Gray y Mika se redujo a cero. Mika lamía el rostro entero del prisionero con lujuria, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando su lengua llegó a sus labios no reparó en besarle, sólo seguía jugueteando con su lengua mientras Gray trataba de resistirse inútilmente, por lo que cuando tuvo oportunidad le mordió la lengua con rabia.

-Eres un travieso, no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de juegos.- dijo Mika muy lejos de molestarse, la cual era la intención de Gray.

Ella ahora recorría el cuello de él con sus labios, lamiéndolo y suspirando encima de su piel, todo esto sin dejar de acariciar su torso, paseando sus dedos por su marca del gremio. De repente se detuvo.

-Estás frío. Literalmente… ¡Oh, ya sé quién eres!- ahora rió en señal de victoria.- Eres Gray, el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail. Te recuerdo de Los grandes juegos mágicos, al fin y al cabo tu equipo ganó.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- dijo él desafiante.

-Lo que pretendo hacerte no se puede decir con palabras.- le guiño un ojo y luego le sacó la lengua.- Como me gustas mucho el jefe ha dejado que seas mío, aunque veo que no estás muy dispuesto… de momento. ¡Ya veo, mi memoria viene a trozos, qué tonta! Pero lo siento por ti, por muchas actitudes cariñosas que tuvieses con tu compañera acuática no me voy a frenar. Quiero que me mires como la mirabas a ella.-dijo ahora muy seria.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías de una vez y no abras tu boca para hablar de mis amigos!- gritó Gray.

-Cállate ya, me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Por cierto, yo también sé usar magia… una magia muy especial.- volvió a decir ella coqueta.- Hago aflorar el deseo de quien yo quiera, pero contigo voy a hacer que ese deseo surja natural.

-Eso no va a pasar jamás, no pierdas el tiempo.-la cortó Gray.- ¿Crees que voy a desear estar con alguien como tú?

-Tenemos nuestros métodos, La Cúpula quiero decir. Somos una banda especializada en la manipulación. Yo sólo controlo el deseo, pero… ¿No te mueres de curiosidad por saber hasta qué nivel de manipulación llega el resto de la banda?- y Mika se volvió a acercar al prisionero.

Esta vez no se conformó con pasear su lengua, así que arrimó sus enormes pechos al torso de Gray, le pasó los brazos por el bajo de su cintura y lo besó. En realidad Gray cumplía lo que había dicho y se lo ponía difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no podía apenas moverse.

Ella despegó un segundo sus labios.

-Aunque no quería hacerlo, te voy a mostrar una pizca de mi poder.- y terminó la frase volviéndolo a besar.

Esta vez, Gray no pudo retener el deseo de corresponder el beso con pasión, abriendo completamente su boca entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, con la impotencia no poder recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos porque seguían encadenadas en lo alto de su cabeza. De repente ella se apartó riendo.

-Eres una bruja.- sólo pudo decir Gray avergonzado por haber perdido el control de tal manera.

-Espero que pases una buena noche ahí de pie, mañana seguiremos con la diversión. Mientras tanto, pensaré de qué forma puedo seguir torturándote.- se despidió Mika saliendo por la puerta.

-Necesito salir de aquí, maldita sea.- dijo Gray con lágrimas de rabia.

Tras salir de la habitación donde estaba Gray, Mika se dirigió a hablar con el jefe de La Cúpula.

-Jefe, tenemos que decidir qué haremos con el prisionero.- informó ella.

-Tú limítate a seguir haciendo que pierda el control, no tienes límites, Mika. Pero estoy seguro que sus amigos terminarán viniendo a buscarle.- habló el jefe.- Tendré que intervenir. Haré que escriba una carta a su gremio despidiéndose y pidiendo que lo dejen en paz.

-¿Pero eso no les atraerá hasta aquí?- Mika estaba confusa.

-Eso quiero. Lo tendremos bajo manipulación cuando sus amigos lleguen, se les partirá el corazón al ver que los traiciona… y puede que se me ocurra algo más de diversión.- concluyó el jefe.


	4. Aproximación

El equipo de Natsu seguía en el tren, se dirigían al destino más alejado y complicado de acceder. Juvia volvía de recorrer los vagones para estirar las piernas y entonces vio una escena enternecedora: Natsu dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombre de Lucy, todavía medio mareado.

-Lucy, no aguanto más, bajemos en la próxima parada.

-Juvia, ¿qué opinas tú? Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Natsu y bajar pronto, debemos buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche.- dijo Lucy.

-Juvia está de acuerdo.

Pero cuando se dispusieron a bajar del vagón, Juvia no se movió de su sitio, dejando que Natsu y Lucy bajasen a tierra.

-¿Juvia?- gritó Lucy.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Natsu-san necesita descansar, no hay manera que pueda enfrentarse a nadie si surge algún problema, y Lucy debe permanecer con él para cuidarle. Juvia se adelantará.

Y sin dar tiempo a ninguna contestación, las puertas del tren se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha, dejando a Natsu y Lucy en tierra.

-Si a mí me pasara lo mismo que a Gray… ¿tú harías lo mismo que Juvia, con tanta cabezonería?- quiso saber Natsu.

-Pues claro.- respondió ella abrazándolo y acercándose a su rostro.- Yo no sé qué haría si te pasase algo.

-¿Sabes que yo haría lo mismo, no?- dijo el mago acercándose más todavía.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, sin apartar la vista de sus miradas, y sin siquiera pensarlo juntaron sus labios con ternura. Estuvieron así, con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, y luego se separaron lentamente. Lucy hundió su cara en el pecho de Natsu.

-Debemos aprovechar el tiempo mientras tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos.- dijo él.

-Sí.- se limitó a responder Lucy, abrazando fuerte a Natsu, pensando en la maravillosa noche que pasarían.

Mientras tanto, en el tren, Juvia seguía en su asiento sin poder relajarse, pero si quería estar al máximo debería descansar un poco. Se abrazó a sí misma y pensó en Gray. De repente empezó a sollozar y a lamentarse sin motivo alguno. Se sentía culpable sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero debería haber estado con él, prestándole su ayuda.

Al día siguiente, al caer la tarde, todos los equipos de búsqueda recibieron una telecomunicación de Warren, el telépata.

-Escuchadme todos los grupos, es importante. Ha llegado al gremio un mensaje de… Gray. Básicamente dice que abandona el gremio. Obviamente es una trampa, Gray no haría eso, así que suponemos que le habrán forzado a escribir eso. El caso es que el mensaje ha llegado de Qyros, que es donde se dirigen Natsu, Lucy y Juvia. Todos los grupos de búsqueda deben dirigirse allí y buscar la localización de La Cúpula. Eso es todo, buena suerte.

Natsu y Lucy, después de haber pasado la noche en la misma cama, sin que hubiera pasado nada especial, ahora estaban de nuevo en el tren. Juvia por su parte ya estaba muy cerca de su destino, y se hallaba avanzando por la ciudad vecina de Qyros.

-Juvia te salvará, Gray.

Mientras tanto, en la base de La Cúpula, Mika había vuelto con Gray.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el poder de nuestro jefe? ¿A que no has podido resistirte a su manipulación cuando te obligó a escribir tu carta de despedida?- se burló ella.

-Está claro que no sabes lo que haces si estás planeando que vengan aquí.- sólo le dijo Gray.

-¿Te crees que no lo tenemos todo planeado? Tenemos contactos y espías por todo el reino, miembros de nuestra organización, y ya tenemos más que datos suficientes como para saber qué hacer.- siguió diciendo Mika, en tono de burla.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué intentas decir?- empezó a molestarse Gray.

-Yo no intento decir nada, pero si quieres te diré cómo van las cosas por allá fuera. Por lo visto organizaron equipos de búsqueda porque no sabían en qué misión te habían perdido, y ahora se han reorganizado y se dirigen todos aquí, tras conocer tu carta. Pero lo más gracioso es quién se dirigía aquí desde un principio…

Gray, que seguía encadenado, maldecía no poder eliminar a esa mujer tan repelente y terminar con sus juegos estúpidos. Ella siguió hablando:

-El dragón de fuego y la maga de las llaves están muy cerca ya, pero no son los únicos, porque se les adelantó tu amiga, la chica esa de la lluvia. Ya está aquí.

Gray abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Juvia está aquí, sola?! Te juro que como le toquéis un pelo no saldréis vivos de aquí.- gritó Gray a pleno pulmón.

-Ella vendrá a esta habitación, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, y la podrás ver. Pero si quieres que ella salga viva de aquí, tendrás que decirle un par de cosas. Tú decides, se las puedes decir siendo tú mismo consciente o el jefe te puede volver a manipular para que lo digas.- empezó a decirle ella mientras acariciaba su torso.- Aunque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mucho más divertida…

-Gray-sama debería estar aquí.

Juvia se encontraba delante de un edificio fuera de la ciudad, la base de La Cúpula. Había sido sospechosamente fácil encontrarla, y era consciente que podía ser una trampa de lo más elaborada, pero le importaba bien poco o nada.

Encontró una ventana por la que colarse, no iba a ser un problema meterse dentro, lo que iba a costar era salir de allí con Gray.


	5. Elegid

-¡Gray-sama, Gray!- empezó a gritar Juvia al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Gray, esta vez desencadenado.

Él estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana rezando porque Juvia no se acercase a él, pero no tuvo suerte.

Juvia lo abrazó por la espalda, todavía sin darse la vuelta.

-Vamos, Gray-sama, volvamos a casa enseguida.- dijo ella mientras intentaba arrastrarle de la mano.

-No, Juvia.- sólo dijo él.- Vete tú sola, yo me quedo aquí. Si no obedeces acabarás muerta, déjame ya de una vez por todas.

Entonces la apartó de él de un manotazo, y ella estaba incrédula, sin moverse y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ahora Mika entraba en la habitación, pasando justo por el lado de Juvia.

-Así que has venido a por tu príncipe azul, ¿eh?- dijo ella riendo.- Gray ya me había dicho que eres molesta, pero no imaginaba que lo fueras tanto.

Se colocó junto a Gray y posó sus manos en su cuerpo, masajeando la espalda del chico suavemente. Él sonrió a esto y le devolvió las caricias, sin cortarse ni un pelo, mientras miraban de reojo a Juvia.

-Lárgate ya, Juvia. Vuelve a casa.- dijo Gray, sin dejar de tocar a Mika.

-Sí, necesitamos intimidad.- corroboró Mika.

Juvia todavía estaba en shock, y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando el jefe, escondido desde las sombras fuera de esa habitación deshizo el conjuro, y Gray volvió a ser responsable de su conciencia, no sin que antes Mika le volviese a encadenar.

-Ya lo ves, ha tenido que ser por las malas, en verdad le has destrozado el…-Mika no tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Juvia no puede irse sin Gray-sama!- era la maga de agua, que tras salir del shock había vuelto a luchar por lo que quería.

Ella había derribado a Mika y seguía encima de ella, sin dejarla que se levantase. Enseguida Gray habló:

-¡Juvia, sal de aquí antes de que vengan refuerzos y te atrapen, tienes una oportunidad!- decía él, ya en sí.

-Juvia ya sabía que Gray-sama no iba a traicionar así a sus amigos, Juvia siempre lo ha creído, pero ahora no voy a dejarle aquí.

-Vaya Mika, parece que tienes problemas.- una figura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando la escena.

-Cállate ya y ayúdame, Sam.

El recién llegado elevó las manos y Juvia salió flotando, para ser disparada contra la pared mientras caía bruscamente al suelo.

Ella se levantó a duras penas como pudo, apoyándose en la pared hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Gray. Entonces le abrazó, dejándose caer sobre él, mientras las cadenas soportaban ahora el peso de ambos.

-Juvia, sal de aquí ya, por favor.- le decía Gray al oído mientras le temblaba la voz, sintiéndose impotente por no poder moverse.

-Juvia no saldrá de aquí hasta… hasta que Gray-sama esté libre.- Juvia empezaba a sentirse inconsciente y apoyó su cabeza en la de Gray.

-Nadia ha dicho que podáis tocaros, basura.- dijo Sam, volviendo a lanzar por los aires a Juvia.

Ella desde el suelo levantó la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Water slicer!- atacó ella sin demasiadas energías.

Sam y Mika tuvieron que mover su cuerpo ligeramente para esquivar el ataque.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Qué sobreestimada te teníamos, estúpida.- le dijo Mika.

Pero el objetivo de Juvia no era herir a sus enemigos, era otro muy diferente. Las cuchillas de agua dieron en el blanco y liberaron las cadenas que mantenían preso a Gray.

-Esto ha terminado para vosotros.- dijo el mago de hielo nada más liberarse.

Congeló a ambos enemigos dentro de un gran bloque de hielo y fue corriendo a cargar a Juvia a su espalda.

-Vámonos de aquí.- le dijo.

-Gray-sama, no se preocupe… Juvia puede caminar por sí misma.- reaccionó Juvia entreabriendo los ojos.

Gray hizo caso omiso y se puso a buscar la salida, pero antes de llegar a encontrarla el jefe de la banda se cruzó en su camino:

-Como comprenderéis, no puedo dejar que os vayáis por las buenas.

Gray y Juvia estaban débiles, pero no vacilaron.

-Nos vamos de aquí, los dos.- respondió Gray.- Ya me he cansado de tus juegos estúpidos.

-Sólo voy a dejar que salga uno, y esta vez no voy a intervenir. Sale uno y se queda el otro, lo dejo a vuestra elección, no admito discusión alguna. Tenéis una hora para pensarlo.

Y el jefe se largó, dejándolos encerrados en la habitación en la que estaban.

Juvia bajó de la espalda de Gray y le miró de frente:

-Juvia se quedará.- sólo dijo.- Estamos demasiados débiles para escapar a la fuerza.

Gray se puso hecho una furia:

-¿¡Te crees que después de venir a rescatarme voy a dejar que te capturen a ti!? Nos vamos los dos.

-Escúcheme, Gray-sama. Usted está demasiado débil, lleva varios días aquí. Así que usted saldrá y esperara al resto del gremio para…

-¿Para salvarte? No puedo correr el riesgo, estos tipos son capaces de hacer lo que sea con sus prisioneros.- dijo Gray.

-Ya basta. Nos han dejado una hora, y ya está decidido. Puede que después de este momento tardemos en volver a vernos…- dijo Juvia bajando la vista.

Gray conocía lo cabezota que era Juvia cuando se lo proponía, así que ignorándolo todo, la recogió en sus brazos y la acercó a él. Ella estaba roja, pero estaba muy cómoda así.

-Cuando nos viste a mí y a esa chica…-empezó a decir el chico.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que explique nada.- dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? Puede que no sea como esperes que sea y te decepciones…

-Juvia supo cómo era Gray-sama desde el momento en que lo vi, y Juvia no se ha equivocado.- acabó ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Él respondió tomándole la mano.

-Eres una tonta, Juvia…-dijo él tímidamente.

-¿Gray-sama… ama a… ama a Juvia?- se atrevió a decir por fin ella, con miedo a romper el momento.

Gray sólo se rió a esto, y la tomó de la barbilla.

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- y besó suavemente los besos de Juvia, mientras con la otra mano la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos despegó sus labios del otro, no iban a desperdiciar el presente.


	6. Sesenta minutos

-¿Por qué siempre hay impedimentos cuando mejor estamos?- le decía Gray a Juvia a cauce de oreja.

Juvia aspiró el olor de su cuello, sin intención de responder la pregunta. Era verdad que siempre tenía que ocurrir algo que les estropeara el momento, y esta vez no iba a ser menos, pero no iban a pensar en ello ahora. Tenían una hora para ellos, luego ya se vería qué hacer.

Gray estaba de arriba abajo repleto de heridas, magulladuras y moratones, pero en ese momento parecía tener toda la vitalidad del mundo.

-Esa bruja me lo ha hecho pasar muy mal…-le seguía diciendo cerca de su oído.-Hubo veces en las que creí que iba a sucumbir.

De repente besó su oreja, incluso la mordió un poco, lo que hizo que Juvia soltara un gemido resonante. Si iba a perder el control, lo perdería por completo, así que sin retenerse ni un pelo empezó a anclarse a la espalda de Gray mientras este seguía con sus besos y caricias.

Sin previo aviso él empezó a quitarle la ropa a su acompañante mientras Juvia bajaba sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón a Gray, hasta quitárselo por completo.

Gray siguió bajándole la falda hasta lanzarla lejos de donde estaban, y continuaron con caricias superficiales.

-Oh Gray…- suspiró Juvia. Se sentía tan cercana a él, aparte de físicamente, que estaba muriendo de felicidad. Posó sus manos sobre su cabeza y mientras lo besaba tiraba de su pelo, con pasión y sin cuidado. Realmente era muy salvaje cuando se lo proponía.

Entonces Gray tomó las manos de la chica suavemente y las bajó hacia su sexualidad, todavía cubierta por la ropa interior, aunque no dudaron un instante en arrancárselas uno al otro. Las caricias y las sacudidas se volvieron más intensas y placenteras, perdiendo la razón casi.

Sin dejar de jadear y respirar todo lo hondo que podían, Juvia se sentó sobre Gray y lo introdujo en su interior en un movimiento limpio y preciso, y é todavía la empujaba hacia él, apretándola con fuerza, todo esto sin dejar de recorrerle los pechos con los labios.

Tras estar unos instantes así, Gray acomodó a Juvia en el suelo, sin salir de ella todavía, y se acostó sobre ella mientras se movían en sincronía hacia arriba y abajo.

Juvia llegó al clímax antes que Gray, clavándole las uñas en la espalda sin apenas contener un grito. Gray no tardó mucho más en terminar, mientras la besaba constantemente.

Cuando ambos se sintieron completamente satisfechos, no se movieron ni un centímetro, Gray seguía dentro de Juvia, descansando su cabeza sobre sus pechos.

Pero sin previo aviso, Juvia empezó a soltar lágrimas.

-Juvia en realidad le odia… ¿Por qué hemos tenido que esperar a estar así, para ser con Juvia como Gray-sama quería?-se tapó los ojos llorosos con el antebrazo.

Tenía razón, si todo hubiese seguido su transcurso normal en el gremio y sin incidentes, no hubieran llegado a esa situación.

-No puedo rebatirlo, Juvia…- decía Gray apenado.-Es verdad que esto era algo que tenía en mi interior, estos sentimientos, pero siempre he encontrado excusas para apartarlos.

Juvia seguía llorando, y tras estas palabras más todavía. Pero Gray siguió explicándose, y le apartó el brazo de sus ojos, dejándola con la cara descubierta:

-Pero lo más gracioso es que cuando pienso en el futuro… Bueno, cuando pienso en el futuro tú estás siempre en él. No me lo imagino sin ti, se me hace imposible.- tras una pausa, cogió aire.- Yo quiero que estemos juntos cuando todo esto se solucione, quiero que tengamos un proyecto en común.

Y entonces la miró a los ojos, y sin cerrarlos la besó con lentitud y detenimiento. Ella le correspondió el beso, separó sus labios unos milímetros y le dijo "Te quiero".

-¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora!- entraron Mika y Sam, irrumpiendo en la habitación y en su intimidad.- No creáis que lo que estáis haciendo me molesta, pero tenéis que elegir. Órdenes del jefe.

Gray y Juvia se miraron a los ojos y no dijeron nada, entonces actuó Sam, levantando su dedo.

-Tú eres el que te vas. Ya lo habéis decidido.- entonces con su magia elevó a Gray, separándolo de Juvia y lo lanzó hacia fuera de la estancia, donde lo esperaba el jefe.

-¡Juvia, no te dejaré aquí!- gritó él desesperado, todavía desnudo pero sin importarle.- ¡Te quiero!

-Gray-sama, lo hemos hablado antes, no lo olvide.- respondió juvia con un grito.

Entonces el jefe habló:

-Eres libre, pero si tú y tus amiguitos del gremio os atrevéis a venir a por ella, las consecuencias serán irreparables. Y anda, vístete.- Entonces lo arrojó fuera del edificio, junto con sus ropas, dejándolo tirado en medio de la entrada.

Gray iba a ignorar las advertencias del jefe, y empezó a pensar de manera realista. Esperaría hasta que sus compañeros viniesen, vencerían a esos tipos y llevarían a Juvia con ellos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la base de La Cúpula, el jefe hablaba con Juvia.

-Dudo que tu amigo te deje aquí, así que tendremos que ir preparando las consecuencias de sus irresponsabilidades.

-¿Qué le harás a Gray-sama?- le interrogó Juvia.

-Oh, yo no voy a ponerle un dedo encima. Creo que la pregunta está mal formulada, además.- dijo con calma.- La pregunta es ¿qué te va a pasar a ti?

-Juvia no tiene miedo a nada mientras nada le pase a Gray-sama.-dijo ella con convicción.

-Oh, ¿y qué me dirías si te digo que vas a morir por culpa de la estupidez de ese chico? ¿Estás preparada para que sean las consecuencias de sus actos las que te maten?- terminó su conversación el jefe, dejando a Juvia atrás, con una confusión irremediable y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Gray-sama… no haría nada que pudiera herir… a Juvia- murmuró para ella misma. O al menos… conscientemente.


	7. Intrusión

Los primeros en llegar a Qyros fueron lógicamente Natsu y Lucy, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con un Gray algo magullado y cansado.

-¿Gray? ¿Pero dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia…- dijo él con pereza.- Juvia vino sola a buscarme, y en resumen, se intercambió por mí. Así que yo estoy aquí, sin poder hacer nada mientras Juvia está siendo torturada ahí dentro. Obviamente me amenazaron para que no volviese a rescatarla.

-Pueden hacernos todas las amenazas que quieran, pero salvaremos a nuestra compañera.- anunció Natsu con decisión.- Vamos a por ella ahora mismo.

-No seas idiota Natsu. Ya que vamos a irrumpir en su territorio, deberíamos esperar los refuerzos.- dijo Lucy.

-¿Refuerzos?- se extrañó Gray.

-Sí, organizamos grupos de búsqueda para dar contigo, porque no sabíamos en qué misión te habías perdido.- le explicó Lucy.

Gray no supo qué decir al saber que todo el gremio se movilizó por él, cerró los ojos asumiéndolo y agradeciéndolo en voz baja.

-Lo que sea.- dijo finalmente.- Tendremos que idear algo, esos tipos son peligrosos.

Poco después, en el interior de la base de La Cúpula, un espía se dirigía a informar al jefe.

-Señor, van a contraatacar con todo el gremio para salvar a la maga.-dijo él inclinando la cabeza.

-No esperaba menos de ellos, el gremio más cabezota de Fiore… No me queda más remedio que ejecutar mi plan.- dijo el jefe.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia donde estaba Juvia, que para sorpresa de nadie estaba herida y con arañazos.

-Parece que Mika ha jugado contigo.- dijo él sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.- Todo el gremio vendrá a rescatarte, pero supongo que ya lo imaginabas. Por desgracia para ti, lo que no esperabas era mi gran influencia en esta ciudad. La Cúpula controla y manipula todas las acciones financieras, jugamos con el dinero de la gente y lo distribuimos a nuestro parecer. También tenemos algún que otro negocio aparte, aunque eso ya da igual.

Juvia lo miraba con rabia mientras la boca le sangraba. Él siguió hablando.

-Por supuesto, el alcalde y el ejército de Qyros están bajo nuestros hilos, así que podemos recrear cualquier situación. Y eso es lo que haremos, así que prepárate para escuchar tu destino.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, los componentes del gremio fueron llegando progresivamente, más rápido de lo esperado. Ya estaban todos: Los hermanos Strauss, La tribu del rayo, Gajeel, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Alzack y Bisca.

Fried se tomó la libertad de trazar un plan, con la información que le había proporcionado Gray.

-Muy bien, este es el plan: Laxus, Bixslow, Ever y yo os abriremos el paso para entrar sin ser descubiertos y entraréis a nuestra señal. Hay tres enemigos principales, y acabaremos con todas completamente, aunque seguramente traigan refuerzos.- Fried hablaba muy serio y enfadado, nadie se esperaba que se tomase tan enserio el secuestro de "la chica de Phantom".- Los Strauss y nosotros, una vez incorporados, nos ocuparemos del tal Sam. A la chica pervertida, Mika, se la dejaremos a Cana, Levy, Alzack y Bisca. Y la fuerza principal se la encargamos a Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y Gajeel.

Todo el mundo asintió, el plan les parecía bien y se veían capaces de llevarlo a cabo.

Laxus y su equipo logró colarse en la base e hicieron la señal al resto, había llegado el momento de entrar a la acción, pero descubrieron que los estaban esperando.

En la sala abierta había docenas de guardias y mercenarios, aparte de Sam y Mika.

-Hasta aquí habéis llegado, haditas.- dijo Mika acusadora.- ¡Adelante, no dejéis que avancen!

El plan se les había torcido un poco, así que los equipos que originalmente tenían que encargarse de ellos dos, tomaron la delantera.

La sala empezó a llenarse de relámpagos, haces de luz, explosiones y todo tipo de destrucción. Una vez estables en la posición, Laxus se acercó a atacar a Sam y Cana tenía acorralada a Mika. El resto seguían ocupados con los guardias, y el grupo de Natsu se coló más adentro del edificio, con el objetico de enfrentar al jefe y sacar a Juvia de allí.

-No entiendo cómo Juvia-san se dejó atrapar sin ninguna resistencia, ¿por qué siempre es así?- preguntó Wendy, preocupada.

-Le gusta tomar una posición dolorosa para evitársela a alguien a quien quiere.- dijo inesperadamente Gajeel, con un gruñido.-Esa mujer idiota, algún día se meterá en problemas más serios.

Mientras Gray y el resto seguían buscando al jefe y a Juvia, este reía sin poder evitarlo:

-Pobres idiotas, ¿a ti no te dan lástima?- le preguntó a la maga de agua.- Aunque más bien ellos tendrían que sentir lástima por ti. Ellos ya no estaban en la base, sino en el edificio principal de la ciudad, a punto de terminar con todo. –Allá vamos, querida.

Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y se acercó a un micrófono.

-Hola, soy Marcus, queridos ciudadanos.-decía el jefe, haciendo resonar su voz por todos los altavoces esparcidos por la ciudad y por su propia base, donde se encontraban luchando. Aunque la batalla se detuvo, y el grupo de Natsu se paró a escuchar con atención.

-Informo que nuestra querida ciudad se ha visto en el ojo de mira de un gremio forastero, pretendiendo tomar nuestra querida Qyros bajo su poder. Pero no temáis, hemos capturado a uno de los miembros principales, y ya sabéis que nuestra política es hacer escarmentar a quienes nos amenazan. Así que el miembro de dicho gremio, la maga Juvia Loxar será ejecutada esta misma tarde en la plaza de la fuente principal de la ciudad, todos sabéis dónde. Esperamos vuestra asistencia a tal acto, pasadlo bien, queridos ciudadanos.

Juvia lloraba mientras le temblaban los labios.

-Oh querida, no te pongas así. Lo mejor de todo es que tus amigos lo han escuchado todo. Y no puedes decir que no os advertí. Nada de rescates de superhéroes ni nada así. Oh, pero qué maleducado soy.

Entonces acercó el micrófono a Juvia y lo encendió.

-Diles algo a tus amigos, mujer.- amenazaba él.

Pero Juvia contenía las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza, con los labios apretados.

Tras esta respuesta tan insolente, para gusto de Marcus, la cogió del pelo y empezó a sacudirla, pero ella seguía sin decir nada. Entonces le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y no pudo contener un grupo de dolor.

-¡Aaaaaaaahh!

Sus compañeros del gremio se desmoronaron al instante. Ya no sabían qué hacer ni cómo rescatarla. Se habían convertido en los enemigos de una ciudad entera.

-Juvia…- maldijo Gray arrodillándose en el suelo y dando puñetazos contra este.


	8. El comienzo del fin

Los miembros de Fairy Tail dejaron el asalto de la base de La Cúpula y se reunieron afuera, sin ningún herido reseñable. Todo habría ido como la seda por no ser que se les adelantaron, pero ahora ya sabían las influencias y poder de su enemigo, y que no tendrían que dar nada por hecho.

-Están jugando con nosotros, es una trampa doble.- decía Erza.

No todos entendieron lo que quiso decir con eso, y Lucy preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres con doble trampa? Su objetivo es deshacerse de Juvia públicamente, ¿no?

-Si recordamos la transmisión por los altavoces…-empezó a aclarar Fried.- Él no nombró ni un instante a Fairy Tail, pero podría haberlo hecho. No lo ha revelado como garantía, es decir, si intentamos hacer algo revelarán quiénes son los "atacantes", y entonces cargarán contra nuestro gremio.

-Y no sólo La Cúpula, sino toda la ciudad...-concluyó Levy.

Gray se levantó al escuchar esto, decidido y con rabia y empezó a hablar.

-¡¿Estáis diciendo que vamos a dejar a Juvia a su suerte?!

-Nadie ha dicho eso, cálmate.- dijo Laxus.

-Pero sí es cierto que no podemos hacer nada precipitado…- dijo apenada Mira.- No podemos dejar que el gremio salga perjudicado en esto. Al consejo sólo le falta una pequeña excusa para disolverlo.

Todos callaron. Tenía toda la razón, y lo más sensato era dejar que Juvia se las arreglase por ella misma, aunque sabían que apenas tenía posibilidades.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Gray habló, más calmado.

-Id a casa.- dijo simplemente.

Todos se sorprendieron. ¿No quería que salvaran a Juvia? ¿Ahora porqué decía eso?

Gray siguió hablando.

-No involucraremos al gremio en esto, así que iré yo solo a por ella. No pueden acusaros a todos, sólo se tratará de un chico que intenta salvar a su amiga, sin implicar nada más.

-Tú no puedes enfrentarte a toda la ciudad, idiota. Iré contigo, después de todo, yo también quiero ser amigo de Juvia.-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Juvia también es mi amiga, se lo dije antes de que entrara al gremio. Yo también iré.-anunció Lucy.

-Ella me ayudó sin ningún motivo en La Torre del Paraíso, ahora no puedo abandonarla.- dijo Erza también.

-Juvia-san es una compañera valiosa y la quiero como al resto. Yo voy, además, puede que necesite primeros auxilios.- dijo Wendy.

Nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo con el la táctica, después de todo, es lo único que podían hacer, aunque de haber sido en otras circunstancias, todos hubiesen ido a su rescate.

El resto se quedó por la ciudad, por si acaso, pero sin intención de armar ningún alboroto, y el grupo que iría a por Juvia se acercó al lugar de la ejecución.

-Ey, esperad, ¿adónde creéis que vais sin mí?- era Gajeel, dispuesto a unirse al grupo de rescate.- Juvia es mi mejor amig… No, es mi primera y única mejor amiga, le debo demasiado como para dejar que seáis vosotros quien la rescatéis.

Natsu y los demás asintieron con aprobación.

-¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?- dijo el dragón de fuego.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio principal de Qyros, Marcus observaba a Juvia encadenada y tirada en el suelo mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

-Lástima para ti que sean cadenas que neutralizan la magia, ¿verdad?- decía él en tono de burla.- Sabemos que puedes convertirte en agua y ser realmente escurridiza, por eso tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Juvia no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a sollozar y temblar.

-Si me juras lealtad y sumisión te podría perdonar.-dijo Mracus, ahora poniéndose serio.- Sería una verdadera lástima que una belleza como tú desapareciese de este mundo.

Dejó la copa en la mesa más próxima y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Juvia, arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura. Entonces se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, tomándola de la barbilla.

-¿Qué me dices, quieres vivir, conmigo?-insistió el jefe.

Entonces, sin darle margen de respuesta la besó con fuerza y dominancia, pero Juvia no se lo pensó dos veces al darle un mordisco a su asquerosa lengua.

-Juvia no dejará que la toques.- dijo finalmente ella, con firmeza y furia.

-Maldita mujer, así que finalmente resultas ser una zorra…-dijo él sin alejarse de ella.

Entonces la volvió a besar, y a pesar de los mordiscos de Juvia no cesaba, se estaba excitando más todavía, y Juvia desistió.

Él ahora puso sus brazos en alto, todavía encadenada, y la acariciaba sin detenimiento mientras acercaba su cadera a la de Juvia, con dureza.

Ahora dejó de besarla y empezó a hablar:

-Yo consigo todo lo que quiera en esta ciudad, y estoy insistiendo para que salves tu vida.

Luego de esto, recorrió su cuello descubierto con sus labios, besándolo profundamente.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó finalmente.

Como respuesta, Juvia le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago como pudo, pero Marcus seguía encima de ella, y se agachó los pantalones.

-Tú lo has querido, si tiene que ser por la fuerza…

Juvia gritaba de terror, sentía el duro miembro de él encima de ella mientras una manos removían su ropa interior.

En ese momento dejó la mente en blanco y pensó en Gray, en cómo el mismo acto la había hecho sentir de una forma tan distinta a como estaba ahora. Realmente estaba enamorada.

Pero de repente, Mika y Sam irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Sentimos molestar, pero es urgente.- dijo ella algo avergonzada por la situación.- El alcalde ha dado indicaciones para que preparemos ahora mismo la ejecución.

-Que así sea.-dijo Marcus vistiéndose e incorporándose.- Esta es tu decisión, Juvia Loxar.

-Juvia prefiere morir a estar con alguien como vosotros. Sois lo peor.- dijo ella con rabia, a gritos.

Entonces Sam, ayudado de su magia, elevó a Juvia y la puso a flotar delante de ellos.

-Vamos.- dijo, iniciando la marcha.

-Por cierto…-volvía a decir el jefe.- Vas a morir electrocutada. Queríamos modernizarnos un poco y dejar a un lado la horca o las hogueras, así el espectáculo será de buen ver cara a nuestros ciudadanos, que merecen diversión de vez en cuando a costa de la muerte ajena.

Juvia hizo el esfuerzo de no dejarles que la vieran llorar, aunque por dentro ya estaba muriendo de la impotencia.

"Gray-sama, sálveme" rogaba en su mente sin parar.


	9. Descargas

-Sois conscientes que nos están vigilando todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?- decía Erza sin desviar su vista.

-Sí, los llevo oliendo desde que entramos en la ciudad.- confirmaba Natsu.

-¿A qué están jugando?- decía Gray muy molesto.

-Saben todos nuestros movimientos, saben que no nos hemos quedado de brazos cruzados, ¿y aún así nos dejan movernos libremente?-preguntaba Lucy sin dejar de avanzar.

-Les encanta jugar todo lo que pueden, son unos sádicos.- decía Gray, con conocimiento de causa.- Enserio, están mal de la cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que Gajeel rompió.

-Pues hagamos lo que hagamos el resultado será el mismo, así que vamos a salvar a Juvia al estilo de Fairy Tail.

-No me contendré, aún si destruyo media ciudad.-dijo ahora Natsu.- Estoy encendido.

Mientras tanto, Juvia seguía encadenada cerca de la plaza donde la ejecutarían bajo la vigilancia de Mika.

-En el fondo me alegro que intercambiaras el lugar de Gray.- decía ella.- Él realmente me gusta y prefiero que mueras tú a él.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Juvia también está feliz de poder poner a salvo a Gray-sama.

-¿Pero a costa de tu propia vida? ¿Si mueres, de qué te sirve amar a alguien?-se alteró Mika.

Entonces Juvia empezó a recitar:

-Los miembros de Fairy Tail no mueren por sus amigos, viven por ellos… Pero en este caso… Gray-sama… Juvia no puede permitir que corra ningún riesgo.

-Dices tonterías muy nobles y todo eso, pero de poco te servirá todo ese amor cuando estés muerta. Y seguro que a Gray le costará recuperarse tras tu pérdida, aunque me duela admitirlo.- decía ahora Mika resignada.

De repente, el jefe Marcus entró en la sala.

-Todo está listo para el espectáculo.

La plaza estaba a rebosar de gente, parecía que nadie quería perderse una ejecución en directo. Después de todo, era una ciudad controlada por desquiciados. No era de extrañar que los ciudadanos lo fueran también.

El equipo de rescate también estaba entre la multitud, esperando a la mínima oportunidad para armar un revuelo.

En medio de la plaza, había una plataforma con cadenas, y de repente, la figura de Juvia empezó a emerger gracias a un elevador. Seguía con las cadenas puestas, sin atreverse a poner su mirada en la multitud, pero no tenía miedo. Según el jefe de La Cúpula, iba a morir por culpa de sus amigos, que irrumpieron en su base, pero ella sabía que eso era sólo una excusa. Buscaban un espectáculo y cualquier medio para conseguirlo les era válido.

Aún así, no tenía miedo. Sabía que iba a morir por Gray, el hombre que más ha amado en toda su vida.

Antes de que cuatro magos especializados en electricidad, los ejecutores, subieran a la tarima y se colocaran para acabar con ella, los guardias que había en la multitud se movilizaron.

Ahora el alcalde de la ciudad hizo su aparición, y a su derecha Marcus.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Qyros, estamos hoy aquí para dar ejemplo y castigar a todo aquel que se atreva a atentar contra nuestra ciudad. Los delitos de esta mujer, Juvia Loxar, no son para tomarlos a la ligera: atacar la base de La Cúpula sin más, porque sí, en cuanto esta organización lo es todo para nuestra querida ciudad, vosotros lo sabéis de sobra. Y yo también…

Tras una pequeña pausa, siguió hablando.

-Juvia Loxar, tienes derecho a unas últimas pa…-pero fue interrumpido por ella misma.

-¡Gracias por todo, amigos, Gray-sama, te quiero!- dijo alzando su voz tan alto que se oyó en todo el reino.

No podía morir sin agradecerles todo a su gremio. Entonces, levantó los brazos, todavía con las cadenas puestas y colocó la mano en posición del "mensaje" de Fairy Tail.

-Ejecutad a la prisionera.- dijo secamente el alcalde.

Mientras decía estas palabras, los guardias de entre la multitud inmovilizaron al grupo de rescate de Natsu y los demás por sorpresa.

-No os mováis, magos de Fairy Tail.-decían estos.

-¡Juvia!-gritó Gray a pleno pulmón.

Ella lo escuchó, y levantó la cabeza en su búsqueda, pero para entonces las primeras descargar habían empezado a sacudir su cuerpo.

Parecía que iban a matarla progresivamente, sin prisa, haciéndola sufrir para que el espectáculo fuese mayor.

Ella gritaba descontrolada, mientras a sus amigos les hervía la sangre. Entonces Natsu dio un grito incompresible, lo que sus amigos entendieron como una señal de ataque.

Sin reparar en los daños, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy lanzaron su rugido de dragón al mismo tiempo.

La gente que allí había se asustó, pero la ejecución seguía su curso. No iban a detenerse.

Gray empezó a lanzar sus creaciones de hielo a diestro y siniestro, Lucy abrió la puerta de Virgo y Loke, y Erza se reequipó con la armadura del purgatorio, pero mientras estos trataban de librarse de los guardias que los arrinconaban, Juvia seguía agonizando. Seguía gritando, parecía que le iba a estallar la garganta.

Pero en su mente seguía la convicción y determinación de que estaba salvando a Gray. No hubiera podido soportar estar viendo cómo él iba muriendo poco a poco, como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Su vista se empezó a nublar, sólo distinguía en la multitud explosiones y humo, nada más.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Mika se acercó hacia el disturbio que se estaba dando lugar en la multitud.

-El jefe dice que dejéis a esta gentuza y os reunáis con él ahora mismo. Es urgente.- dijo simplemente ella, a lo que los guardias obedecieron.

Mika era una de las fuerzas principales de la organización, y sus órdenes no eran cuestionables. Entonces se dirigió hacia Gray:

-Sálvala.- dijo simplemente.- Ve a salvarle la vida a la mujer que más te quiere y te querrá en este mundo.

Gray estaba sorprendido por el cambio de parecer de la que había sido su enemiga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es una trampa?-dudó el mago de hielo.

-Cállate ya, idiota. No eres la gran cosa, después de todo, ni siquiera sé porqué me gustas.- decía ella ruborizada.- Pero asúmelo, bombón, lo nuestro es imposible.

Le guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando.

-Pero lo tuyo con Juvia es posible, y ella te protegerá siempre con su vida. Ya lo estás viendo. Sálvale para que ella pueda seguir salvándote, ve.

Sin decir una palabra más, Gray avanzó a zancadas entre la multitud empujando a la gente.

-¡Resiste Juvia, voy a por ti!- gritó tan alto como pudo.

Juvia lo escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.


	10. Volvamos a casa

**Capítulo 10**

Gray vio cómo Juvia dejó de dar señales de vida encima de la tarima. Ya ni gritaba, ni se estremecía ni nada.

-¡Wendy, maldita sea, ven conmigo!-le gritó Gray a la niña para atender a Juvia cuanto antes.

Gray seguía avanzando entre la multitud sin reparo, empujando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino y dando saltos.

Antes de lograr subir hasta donde estaba Juvia, vio que los 4 ejecutores que propiciaban descargas a Juvia fueron derribados, gracias a sus amigos.

Entonces fue cuando dio un gran salto y subió al lado de Juvia, liberándola de las cadenas como pudo y a la desesperada.

Wendy le seguía el paso y se acomodó junto a la herida, que Gray había depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo, allí mismo, delante de toda la ciudad. Y empezó con la restauración. Estaba muy dañada, en muchos sentidos. Apenas se percibía magia de Juvia, a causa de la exposición continuada de las cadenas, y también presentaba graves heridas físicas que Wendy no veía capaz de curar por ella misma, pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Gray, mientras tanto, observaba la escena con rabia e impotencia. Él tendría que haber sufrido todo lo que había sufrido Juvia, ella no tenía nada que ver desde el principio, aún así, se involucró por él. Así, que apoyándose de su rodilla, se levantó encima de la tarima y se encaró hacia la multitud, que abucheaba la escena, ya que querían seguir viendo cómo la chica moría ante ellos.

-¡Sois los peores monstruos que he visto en mi vida!-les gritó Gray rompiéndose la voz, entre lágrimas.

Sus compañeros llegaban también donde estaba él, subieron y también se dirigieron a los ciudadanos.

-¿De verdad disfrutáis viendo esto?- gritaba ahora Gajeel.

Erza se dirigió ahora hacia sus amigos, pero sin hablar más bajo les dijo:

-No os molestéis en hacerles entrar en razón, después de todo esta es una ciudad puramente corruptiva. No hay más que mirar quién la dirige, y no me refiero al alcalde.

La multitud entonces reaccionó agresivamente y se abalanzaron sobre los magos de Fairy Tail como bestias hambrientas.

Gray cubría a Juvia y Wendy, mientras los otros intentaban guardar las distancias con los ciudadanos.

Hubo algún que otro golpe, pero la calma no cesaba.

-Suficiente.- dijo una voz autoritaria.

Había aparecido otro grupo de personas, y estaban junto al maestro Makarov. Pero el que había hablado no era él, sino uno de los del consejo mágico, acompañados por la guardia de las runas.

-Tras una investigación, por petición del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, el consejo ha determinado desmantelar la organización de Qyros ahora mismo.- decía el del consejo.- En estos tiempos ya no caben las ejecuciones, y menos todavía con ánimo de divertir al personal.

Tras una pausa, cogió aire suavemente y siguió hablando.

-Guardias, arrestad a los miembros de la organización que se hace llamar La Cúpula. Y en cuento a vosotros- decía ahora cara a los ciudadanos.- Rezad todo lo que sepáis para que la joven ejecutada injustamente esté bien, de lo contrario nuestra furia caerá sobre cada uno de vosotros y tendréis que responder ante la ley.

Natsu y los demás, cogieron a Juvia y se acercaron al maestro.

-Vaya, maestro, qué sorpresa.- decía Erza.- No esperábamos refuerzos.

-El resto del equipo de búsqueda regresó finalmente al gremio. Pensaron que serían de más ayuda avisando a las autoridades que cubriéndoos las espaldas innecesariamente.

-Pero habéis sido muy rápidos, ¿no? ¿A qué se debe?

-Todos nos sorprendimos, pero Jose, el ex maestro de Phantom Lord agilizó el proceso. Ya no forma parte de los magos santos, pero tiene cierta reputación ganada, y el consejo lo sigue teniendo en cuenta. Cuando se enteró que presenté la petición de venir a rescatar a Juvia y a poner orden aquí, él se interesó mucho. Después de todo él reclutó a Juvia para su gremio personalmente, y la colocó en la élite.

-Es increíble…-sólo pudo decir Lucy, sorprendida.

De repente Wendy habló.

-Juvia-san está fuera de peligro, el consejo cuenta con médicos estupendos, pero permanecerá inconsciente unos días.

-Volvamos a casa ya, el consejo se encargará del resto.- anunció el maestro.

Dos días después, Juvia despertó de su estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió mareada y desorientada, y más todavía cuando descubrió que no estaba en su casa.

-Veo que por fin despiertas.- era Gray, que entraba en la habitación.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Esta es... la casa de Gray-sama?- entonces vio dónde estaba metida.- ¿¡Y la cama de Gray-sama!?

-Te traje aquí cuando regresamos a la ciudad, alguien tenía que cuidar de ti.

-Juvia siente haber sido una molestia…

-Al contrario. Fui yo quien insistió cuidarte.- Juvia quedó sorprendida ante estas palabras.-Erza se opuso al principio, creía que sería mejor que te quedases en Fairy Hills con el resto de las chicas, así estarías más atendida.

-Juvia no sabe qué decir…-empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Gray, sin decir nada entró en la cama, junto a ella.

-He estado durmiendo contigo desde que estás aquí.- y ahora la abrazó, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Ella también lo rodeó con los suyos, acariciándole la espalda.

-Gracias por salvar a Juvia…

Gray le respondió con un suave beso, al que ella correspondió feliz.

-Tenemos que empezar a confiar más el uno en el otro. Yo sabía que vendrías a por mí desde un principio, y me ofende que tú no pensaras que yo lo haría por ti…

-No, Juvia no quiso decir eso, Juvia…

-Estoy bromeando. ¿Pero de ahora en adelante confiarás en mí?

-Juvia siempre ha confiado en Gray-sama.

-No me llames Gray-sama. Nunca más, ahora sólo Gray.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía.

-Te quiero, Gray. Y gracias por todo, por cuidarme, por venir a salvarme y por confiar en mí.

-Ahora podríamos repetir lo del otro día, pero en mejores condiciones.- propuso él mientras le iba quitando a Juvia la ropa y besándole el cuello.-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

**Nota del autor**

**Pues ya ha llegado el fin de mi segundo fic. Decir que me gustó más cómo me quedó el primero "Reforma Fairy Hills", pero en este he podido añadir ideas que no tenían lugar en éste.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, de verdad me animaban a escribir diariamente.**

**Ahora que empiezan mis vacaciones escribiré algo mejor, o lo intentaré. Le pediré ayuda a mi hermano para que me ayude a pensar en situaciones de más acción y mejores tramas, así que estad atentos a mi próximo fic, si queréis.**

**Un beso, nos leemos**

**William Egret**


End file.
